random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
CLICK THIS
This scary Mickey Mouse e-mail is cursed and once you start reading it you cannot stop. Once you finish reading it you must send it to 5 friends to undo the curse or suffer the consequences. If you do not send this on, a horrible fate awaits you. Tonight at 12am, Mickey Mouse will come into your bedroom and kill you. This is no joke. So don’t think you can get out of it by just deleting this email now because Mickey Mouse will come to you if you do not send this on. He will slit your throat and your wrists and pull your eyeballs out with a fork. Then he will slide your dead corpse under your bed. If there is no room under your bed, he will hang you in your bedroom cupboard. What are your parents going to do when they wake up tomorrow morning and find you dead? It won’t be funny then, will it? I hope you don’t think this is just a fake messsage designed to scare you, because ifyou do, you are so wrong… so very wrong. Want to hear about some of the sad, sad people who have been seriously hurt or lost their lives because of this email? Here we go: Case 1: Annalise Richmond. She got this e-mail. “What a load of rubbish”, she thought to herself as she deleted it. Before she died, she sent it to 2 friends. And now, Annalise dead. Probably lying under her bed, rotting and smelling up the house. Case 2: Louise Whitefield. She sent this e-mail to only 3 people. That’s two too few, Louise! When she woke up in the morning, there was blood all over her bed and she was bleeding from her wrists. She had deep lacerations on each arm. Luckily, her parents brought her to hospital and she didn’t die. But she came close and now she is scarred for life. She also nearly broke her neck. She lost her hands 2 days later Case 3: Thomas Crowley. He sent this e-mail to 4 people. Big mistake, Tommy Boy! That night, Thomas was lying in his bed watching TV. When the clock struck midnight, the TV mysteriously flickered and turned off. Thomas’s bedroom lamp flashed on and off several times. Suddenly, it went pitch black and Thomas looked to the left. There was Mickey Mouse, standing in white rags, blood dripping from his deformed mouse-lips. He began squeaking in a high pitch voice as he raised up his right hand. Mickey was holding a knife. Thomas disappeared. He was never seen again. This is just a warning. The only way to undo the curse is to send this e-mail or else look into a mirror in a darkened room and softly sing the Mickey Mouse song. You know the one that goes like this: “M I C K E Y M O U S E… Mickey Mouse… Mickey Mouse.” Sing that 3 times and you are safe from Mickey Mouse. Category:Not Funny: Didn't Laugh Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time Category:Creepypasta